Everything is Sealed with a Kiss
by Oomsply
Summary: When Gabriella sees something she doesn’t want to see, Troy tries to apologize but Gabriella won’t let him. When she finally lets him talk, what will be said? TROYELLA


**Title**: Everything is Sealed with a Kiss

**Summary**: When Gabriella sees something she doesn't want to see, Troy tries to apologize but Gabriella won't let him. When she finally lets him talk, what will be said?

**Pairing**: Troyella

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN ANYTHING, INCLUDING HSM AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Gabriella was sitting on her balcony after leaving the school dance early. She had been crying while playing the image over and over in her head. This image was the reason for her leaving the dance early.

**Flashback (Gabi's POV)**

_I was dancing with Sharpay and Taylor. As the song, Temperature ended and a song came on, I looked around the gym for Troy, my boyfriend of two years. As I was walking towards the exit of the gym, I spotted Kelsi walking back into the gym._

"_You okay?" she asked me as she past._

"_Yea, I'm fine… have you seen Troy?" I asked with a little bit of worry in my voice. Kelsi just stared at me for a moment before hesitantly replying._

"_I saw him walking into the theater when I was coming back from the bathroom."_

"_Thanks." I quickly made my way to the theater not knowing that what I find could change my relationship with Troy forever. I walked into the theater, only to stop dead in my tracks at what I saw. Troy and Katie, the head cheerleader, kissing in front of the stage, no it looked more like making-out. _

_Just as I opened the door I could just barley hear Troy say something, it was too muffled to make it out. I ran out of there tears streaming down my face._

_**Troy's POV**_

_I was so shocked at what Katie did, that it took me a minute to realize what she was doing. I snapped back to reality as I heard the theater door open._

"_What the hell was that?" I yelled as took in what was happing. _

"_I kissed you to make you realize that we belong together."_

"_I love Gabriella more than anything or anyone on this earth. I would never leave her for you or anyone. Just because you want me does not mean I want you, which I don't, and gives you no right to kiss me." With that I stormed out of the theater and back to the dance._

_**Gabi's POV **_

_What could he have possibly said? It was probably "I love you" or "That was amazing."_

_How could he do that to me, he said he loved me. I was running home with my cheeks soaked with tears. My vision was slowly going blurry because of the tears. When I got home I ran to my room and sobbed heavily into my pillow before making my way _

**End of Flashback**

I felt my phone vibrate from my sweatpants' pocket. I pulled out my phone and look at the picture that popped up, it was Troy's.

"What do you want?" I spat out with out a greeting.

"What is wrong? Where are you? Why are you crying? I've been searching everywhere for you." Troy replied with worry filling his voice.

"Why do you care?" I now was crying even harder than before.

"What do you mean why do I care," now with confusion adding to the worry in his voice.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean Troy Alexander Bolton!"

"I hate to say it, but I really have no clue Gabriella Anne Montez."

"Okay does Katie ring a bell to you?"

"Yeah... she's the head cheerleader… so what?" Troy was staring to realize where this was going.

"Don't lie! I saw…you…two kissing…in…the…theater!" I now was crying hysterically and my words were being forced out between sobs.

"Oh my gosh, Gabi, that was not what it looked like at all." He was now starting to panic.

"Then what was it Troy, enlighten me?"

"She just kissed me out of nowhere after I kept trying to leave. I told her that I have a girlfriend and left. You have to believe me Gabi."

"How am I supposed to believe that, cause it sure did not look like that to me!" I was now yelling through my tears.

"I am you boyfriend, you have to believe me."

"I don't know if I can…" I said trialing off as my voice and crying began to soften.

"Gabriella, please," Troy begged as tears began to roll down his cheeks, "I love you."

"I don't know." And with that I hung up the phone and cried myself to sleep on my balcony bench.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I was a woken the next morning with a slight breeze against my face and my phone beeping on the table. I read the screen…

_1 New Text Message_

I slowly sat up to read the message.

_Gabi, I want a chance to explain everything to you that happened last night. Please give me that chance. Meet me at the park in an hour. Love you always, Troy xoxo._

I just sat on the bench, not wanting to get up. I reluctantly did and went to take a shower and get dressed. I decided to meet Troy because I'm not the kind of person to make a decision before hearing out both sides. After getting out of the shower and changing I walked out of my room grabbing my phone purse.

As I was leaving my house my phone started ringing

"Hello?"

"Gabi, where were you last night? You just left."

"Hi Taylor,"

"Are you okay Gabs?"

"I'm fine Tay, really."

"I know you; I'm your best friend, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it now. I'm going to meet T-someone." I just barley caught myself.

"Okay…bye Gabi"

"Bye Tay." We both hung up as I was arriving at the park entrance.

I walked down the small, narrow, stone path to the pond in the back of the woods. This pond is very special and is a memorable place. Troy first asked me out here, he asked me to be his girlfriend here, and takes me here any special vacation. As I approached the pond I spotted Troy sitting on a bench throwing stone into the pond. I quickly wiped away the tears that formed as I was walking through the park and made my way to the bench.

"Hi," I said sitting down on the bench refusing to make eye contact.

"Hey," he said refusing eye contact as well.

"So…" I trialed off, hinting for him to say what he had to say.

"You want to know the whole story?" I simply nodded, "Okay, I was walking down the hallway to the bathroom, and as I was passing the theater someone pulled me into it. When I turned around I saw that Katie had pulled me in. She started ranting on and on about how I was not meant to be with someone like you because I'm team captain and you are smart. She used other words but I prefer not to repeat." He paused and took a deep breath, "I tried to walk away but she stopped me and kissed me, out of nowhere."

"How do I know you're not lying, Troy?" my voice was shaking as I let a few tears escape my eyes.

"You just have to trust me; a relationship can't survive without trust." He told me as he wiped the tears away gently with the pads of his thumbs.

"I believe you," he now had the hugest smile plastered across his face "but why didn't you pull away?"

"I was in shock; wouldn't you be if Ryan or someone just out of nowhere kissed you?" I giggled "There's that famous Gabi giggle I know and love." I leaned in as did he, then our lips met.

We both sat on the bench making-out oblivious to the fact that we were in public. Troy pulled away then began to speak. "I love you Gabriella Anne Montez, I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Troy." I pecked him again on the lips.

"I would never intentionally hurt you Brie, and I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Promise?" he smiled the leaned in closer to me.

"Everything is sealed with a kiss" he said flirtatiously. I closed the space between us and but as much love and passion into that kiss. Everything is sealed with a kiss…and that is true.

**The End**


End file.
